Kiseki to Kokoro
by Zerou
Summary: Water & Fire. Dark & Light. Yin & Yang. Keduanya merupakan 2 hal berbeda. Kontras. Melengkapi satu sama lain. Memiliki ikatan kuat. Seimbang. A Naruto -Romance- FanFiction. -read and review-


**Author's Note:**

Konnichiwa, minna! Ogenki desuka?

Khakakaka – ini adalah pair paling gila yang pernah kubuat. Entah kenapa nama 2 orang ini terlintas di otak saat iseng menjabarkan –straight– pair di fanfic Naruto. Semoga fic ini tidak terlalu buruk. Nikmatilah fic ini. **–R&R– **

* * *

**Kobayakawa Zerou presents**

- -

**A Naruto FanFiction**

**Naruto©1999, Kishimoto/Shueisha/TV Tokyo/Studio Pierrot**

**Fiction Rating, K+**

**Genre, Romance/General**

**790 Word**

**A tribute to fans of**

**Uchiha Itachi & Hyuuga Hinata**

- -

* * *

- -

Ini bukan usulan yang bagus. Melainkan gagasan buruk yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh siapapun. Terlalu mengagetkan. Bahkan mayat yang telah membusukpun mampu bangkit kembali dari liang kuburnya.

- -

Keduanya merupakan 2 hal yang berbeda. Sebongkah es tak akan mencair jikalau dibakar redup api. Butuh ribuan detak jam untuk meleburnya.

- -

**Kiseki to Kokoro**

- -

Bising roda-roda besi berputar dalam rantai melintasi selaput gendang. Menyalurkan rangsang menuju pusat koordinasi melewati saraf tipis tiap lapisan kulit. Besi-besi yang melintang tergesek oleh roda-roda besi hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang khas.

- -

Semilir angin menyibak helaian pakaian tipis dan meredam jeritan pemberitahuan kereta telah tiba. Pintu otomatis menggeser. Desakan manusia dimulai ketika melewati garis batas putih. Hamparan manusia tampak memenuhi stsiun kereta. Itu terjadi siang nanti. Hari masih fajar dan sunyi. Hanya berisi karyawan dan siswa disiplin.

"Hinata-chan, ayo! Nanti keburu jalan!"

"Ah, iya..." balas Hinata.

- -

Musim semi menebarkan sebuk-serbuk romansa. Musim cinta. Yang akan bermekaran bilamana perasaan kasih sayang memupuki hati. Bersemi pada setiap gadis juga jejaka muda.

- -

Sosok itu selalu berdiri. Menyenderkan tulang punggungnya pada tiang dekat pintu geser. Bola matanya selalu menatap balik kaca tembus pandang pada pintu itu. Seragam hitam sangat cocok untuk dirinya. Begitu pula dengan hitam rambut yang ia biarkan terikat.

- -

Warna lavender pada iris gadis itu tak dapat melepaskan tatapannya. Entah sedari kapan. Sosok berseragam gakuran itu telah mampu membiusnya. Garis merah tipis menghias rupa gadis ini.

- -

Konoha Koukou. Pin lambang sekolah terkait pada kerah gakuran lelaki itu. Jelas. Jejaka tersebut merupakan senpainya. Sailor seifuku yang dikenakannya bukan seragam seangkatan dengan laki-laki itu. Ia masih menengah pertama. Sedangkan senpainya telah menengah atas. Ia tahu usia mereka jauh berbeda.

- -

Sedari awal mereka tidak mengenal nama masing-masing. Tak ada di antara mereka untuk berniat mengetahui identitas pihak lain.

"Yo, Itachi-kun! Kau sudah belajar buat ulangan nanti?"

"Cuma membaca sekilas," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau, sih jenius. Tanpa belajarpun pasti lulus. Gimana kabar adikmu itu? Sasuke?"

- -

Lelaki itupun memergoki Hinata yang memandangnya. Dan berakhir dengan sibakan rambut karena Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kemudian. Wajah gadis itu masih terpancang pada rekaman otak Itachi. Merah padam.

- -

Sama halnya dengan Hinata. Lelaki inipun terkadang menggeserkan hitam bola matanya menuju gadis berambut ungu itu. Mengarahkan pandangan matanya dari jendela pintu otomatis kereta. Untuk menatap Hinata.

- -

Itachi tahu. Bahwa gadis itu adalah teman sejawat adiknya. Namun, ia tak mengenal siapa gadis itu. Ia hanya merasa. Aura gadis itu berbeda dengan anak perempuan yang lain. Membiarkan tatapannya terpaku. Ketika kesempatan itu ada.

"Hinata-chan, apa... eng ... Neji-kun... sudah sembuh?"

"Ia sudah mulai membaik. Apa TenTen-chan mau menjenguknya?"

- -

Nama yang terbang melintas di udara masuk melalui daun telinga. Mematri nama itu dalam masing-masing ingatan. Hinata, juga Itachi.

- -

Tak ada yang mencoba mengenal. Menyapa. Bersosialisasi. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Hanya terdiam. Termangu. Dalam lamunan. Berharap keajaiban datang dengan sendirinya.

- -

Lama waktu berlalu. Perubahan signifikan tidak terjadi diantara dua belah pihak. Mengenal diri yang lain melalui perbincangan yang melanglang buana. Seakan stalker. Tak pernah diantaranya menginginkan pendalaman diri. Terus mendekam dalam interaksi tak jelas.

- -

Musim semi hendak berlalu. Udara terasa lebih hangat dibandingkan awal musim ini. Bunga Sakura telah berguguran. Lama sebelumnya. Panas terik matahari akan menyambut musim berikutnya dengan ceria.

- -

Fajar telah datang tadi. Namun, jalanan masih sepi akan kehidupan manusia. Kereta pagi masih kosong. Itu tak membuatnya berjalan lebih lama untuk menunggu penumpang.

- -

Itachi terduduk. Di sebuah bangku kosong untuk menunggu kereta berikutnya. Stasiun kereta masih sunyi. Terlebih peron tempat ia duduk. Kedua tangannya merogoh saku celananya. Menghangatkan indera perasa paling peka. Bukan untuk mencari uang logam di sakunya.

- -

Syal biru muda masih melingkar di batang leher. Hinata menanti kereta berikutnya sembari berdiri. Angin masih berasa beku. Walaupun musim panas sebentar lagi datang menyambut.

- -

Ia beranjak dari duduk. Menghampiri gadis yang selalu ditatapnya. Mencoba untuk menyapa.

"Ohayou..."

- -

Hinata tersadar dari lamunan. Ia memutar leher. Menyelidiki siapa yang menyapanya. Mengetahui itu. Warna merah tomat. Bercampur pada pigmen kulit.

"...ohayou..."

- -

Kelu. Lidah lelaki itu tak tahu harus apa yang dilontarkannya untuk memulai obrolan yang menarik. Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin ia ucapkan. Namun, huruf-huruf itu mencekat pita suaranya.

- -

Pikirannya tidak fokus. Wajah lelaki pujaannya terlampau dekat dari jarak yang biasa ia tatap. Degup jantungnya tak menentu. Katup organ penting itu terus memutar darah. Peredaran terjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

- -

"Ano – ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..."

- -

Jejaka itu menyatukan keberaniannya. Mengatur degup jantung. Mempersiapkan hati. Memilah kata tepat untuk curahan hatinya. Memuntahkan apa yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Hanya kali ini kesempatannya.

- -

"–suki..."

- -

Hanya satu patah kata untuk menyampaikan segala makna.

- -

**- owari -**

* * *

**Kiseki to Kokoro By Kobayakawa Zerou**

**Thanks for Sora Hatake,**

**Readers and reviewers**

**2008.05.20**

**- Kobayakawa Zerou -**


End file.
